The Hawaiian Restaurant
It was on a cloudy morning, Sheela woke up, at her home, in Kansas City. She was planning a trip in Hawaii with her friends, Nico and Sarah. She was getting ready for her last day in Kansas, before leaving for two weeks. "Hey Nico, you are ready? All right! Me and Sarah will come and get you after lunch!" Sheela was planning to eat with Sarah for this last lunch before the trip. After dinner, they went to pick up Nico, then went straight to the airport. After their arrival at the airport, the friends talked about where they could go. "We could stay in Honolulu, in a cozy hotel, it would be so relaxing!" Said Nico, but then, Sarah replied "Come on, we could go anywhere if it was to be in an urban town, we should go on the rural territory and explore the surrounding!" Sheela nodded, and so did Nico, after a while. They were now heading to small villages. After landing in Honolulu, they called a cab, then went to rent a car, so they could make a small tour around. After renting it, they headed from villages after villages, then they had to take a break to eat, it was late and they were pretty hungry. "We should find a local restaurant, we could discover new types of meal" offered Nico. Both of the girls agreed, and went to find some info, talking to the locals. They referred them to a motel/restaurant, which was situated isolated in the woods. After their arrival, they noticed another traveler, which was obviously lost, he was looking at his map rather angrily. The three friends approached him, then asked him if he was lost, he answered yes, then they told him they were leaving after the night, they asked him if he could follow them back to Honolulu. "Thanks, I really needed some help, this place is a maze!" And then, they decided to leave tomorrow morning. They went to the restaurant, took the menu, then rent two rooms. "This meal was kinda weird, the meat I mean" Sheela said to her friends. Everyone nodded, there was this unique taste in that meat. Sarah and Sheela took their room, and Nico and the traveler took theirs. Before going to bed, Nico and the traveled were talking about their lives, and then started to talk about their hobbies. "It may sound a little childish, but I am raising worms, it's a good time killer," said the traveler. Nico replied "Well, it's better than watching TV I suppose." Then both of the men started sleeping. When the girls woke up, they complained about stomach ache. Sheela felt some wriggling throughout her belly, then her belly started to inflate, until her stomach burst. A worm was crawling out of it. It was pretty big for a worm, and had sharp teeth all around it's circular mouth. Sarah ran away, waking up the men. Nico started to creep out, and ran is way to the restaurant. Before reaching it, he heard her friend, Sarah, yelling, then nothing. He reached the restaurant, and saw the cook, at the front desk. He approached him, angrily. The cook asked him if he needed help, because he was walking rather awkward. Nico was weak, but had the force to take the knife that the cook dropped, then stab him, yelling "What did you do to your meat, you killed my friends!" The cook looked really surprised, and seemed not to understand Nico's acts. Then his stomach burst, like his friends, leaving him on the ground. The traveler finally went down to the restaurant, to see what happened. He started to giggle, then he seized the bodies. "Ha ha! I think we now have one more corpse to bring, this is more than enough to feed the queen. When I think that they thought the cook provoked the parasites, they are so stupid!" It wasn't the food, the "Traveler" introduced larvae. Nico had to make a hurry decision and made a huge mistake, killing the wrong person. It wasn't the food... Category:Animals Category:Places